Plutonic Love
by Shuliet O'Spencer
Summary: So basically, this is a scene in season 1 which I did a few alterations to. Spoilers! But erm, I think that's about it. Enjoy!


_So basically, this is the scene where Hanna and Aria fight because Hanna sent Aria's mother the ticket to the museum. Except this is in Hanna's house, and I changed most of the words because they are best friends and they should really just explain the situation. I don't own anything._

"How could you do this to me?"

The tone in Aria's voice was much worse than what Hanna had prepared for. She'd thought Aria would be furious, though as her best friend glowered into her eyes, she felt pure guilt and betrayal (on the brunette's side). Aria's hand was resting on the doorknob, and the blonde could see she was thinking about leaving. Hanna let the tears and stress she had been holding back fly, and she found speaking much harder than it should have been.

"A has something on me."

As soon as the words slipped, Hanna knew she had said the wrong thing. Aria's hand was now balled into a fist at her side. Seeing her friend crying was killing her, though she was still insanely wounded. Aria struggled to keep her voice calm, but tried her best.

"A has something on all of us."

The tears were flying faster from Hanna's eyes and she had to gurgle back the sobs she knew were coming. She gripped the post on her bed and broke down. Surprisingly, she found Aria was turning her around. Aria pulled the other teenager into a hug. Despite all of this, she was still trying to help the person she should hate right now. After all of the tears seemed to vanish, Hanna fell back onto her bed, exhausted.

"Maybe I should go."

Aria asked, clearly uncomfortable. In what world did Aria live in? She had just spent a good thirty minutes consoling somebody she was clearly hurt by, and she expected to leave without an explanation? This sent another wave of agony through Hanna's chest. Aria was so much better than her.

"Don't."

Hanna patted the space next to her and launched into her story without waiting. She was pleased to see Aria by her side, listening intently.

"Remember when my dad left me and my mom? Never mind. You weren't here. But, it was obvious I wanted him to come back so badly. I was willing to do anything for his attention and love. Well, any actually. My mom was trying her best, but I could tell she was barely hanging on herself, let alone enough to satisfy my emotional needs. So I stole with Mona. We thought people would respect us, or notice us at the least. Though, I got caught stealing a pair of freaking sunglasses. I could have gone to jail, though my mom… She fixed it by sleeping with the officer pressing charges. Then this A person comes around and blackmails us, and at least I have you guys. Though knowing I can't steal anymore, because the last time I did was … you know…, so I actually buy all the stuff I would have snatched. And my mom was trying so hard to… to keep us secure, but she never told me I couldn't spend anymore. So here I was having shopping sprees while my mom was working her butt off to keep us alive." Hanna had to stop because it was getting too hard, too raw. As if she knew what she was going through, Aria silently willed her on by grasping her hand for support. "We were going to lose the house you know. We were one day away from it, so my mom did what she thought was best. She stole a bucket load of money from Mrs. Pot- an old lady who had no relatives using her bank connections. My mom paid off a couple of our debts, and kept some that God knows we would need. Then Mona threw me that surprise party, and A jacked the money. A blackmailed me into hurting Lucas and Sean at the dance, which involuntarily hurt Em. A didn't stop there though. A continued to force me into things I didn't want to do. I ate all those cupcakes and relived my bulimia and bullying because I knew my mom needed those paper bills. If you hadn't showed up, I would have puked my guts out into that toilet bowl. I stole the money out of the vent because we couldn't live without it. So after we finally thought everything was on track, some great nephew claims he gets Mrs. Potter's money because she died of a heart attack. A offered me money that my mom could put back in the account to tell your mom about you and Fitz." Again Hanna paused and began crying. Trying to prompt her into finishing, Aria rubbed the outside of her hand with her thumb. When that didn't work, she sat Hanna up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "And… and I couldn't lose her. She's my mom."

"At least you have one parent. Mine are so caught up in fighting with each other; they barely remember me and Mike. Ezra is the only thing that's working for me right now. Between being threatened every day and trying to make sense of what little family life I have, Ezra has always been there for me. I love him."

Hanna moved in closer to the other girl and let out a few more tears, looking to support her best friend.

"I'm so sorry. So so sorry."

"I know."

No words were spoken for the rest of the night. None needed to be said to express the plutonic love in the room.


End file.
